Anthea
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic homónimo de arts and letters: Anthea. Ese era el nombre que Mycroft Holmes usaba cuando le hablaba. Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que ella le quería.
1. Anthea

TRADUCCIÓN del fic homónimo de arts and letters: Anthea. Ese era el nombre que Mycroft Holmes usaba cuando le hablaba. Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que ella le quería.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, yo solo me limito a traducir esta maravilla que Arts and letters ha creado. Ojalá escribiera igual de bien. Ojalá tuviera la mitad de ingenio que Moffat y Gatiss.

¡Espero que guste!

Capítulo 1: Anthea

Siempre odió su nombre de pila. Tan sencillo, tan aburrido.

Aunque sus padres nunca se lo dijeron –y ella nunca preguntó- sabe sin lugar a dudas que lo eligió su madre.

Era importante para su madre elegir el nombre de su primera y única hija, y su padre estaba más que feliz de dejarla hacerlo. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido interceder, sabiendo lo mucho que su mujer disfrutaba con esas cosas.

Pero si su padre hubiera escogido su nombre, jamás hubiera elegido algo tan soso ni común. Le hubiera puesto un nombre único, llamativo y lleno de significado.

Un nombre como _Anthea_. Un nombre digno de una diosa.

Y es por eso que cuando conoció por primera vez a Mycroft Holmes y le preguntó su nombre, mintió.

Debía saber que Anthea no era su verdadero nombre. Y aun así, cuando se lo dijo, él simplemente sonrió y comentó "qué nombre más bonito".

No hablaron nunca de ello, la mentira con la que comenzó su relación.

Incluso después de contratarla—para un trabajo que consistía en hacer papeleo, revisar antecedentes y diversas trabas burocráticas—nunca dijo nada.

_Anthea._ Ese es el nombre que Mycroft Holmes usa cuando le habla.

Y ese es uno de los motivos por los que lo quiere.

OoOoO

Sabe que es bonita. Si necesitara que se lo recordaran, lo único que tendría que hacer sería verlo en los ojos de los hombres que la miran atravesar las salas.

Se creen que son discretos, pero lo serían más si se lo gritaran desde los tejados. Y como bien sabe, no importa lo mucho que ascienda en su carrera; lo primero que ven cuando la miran es una cara bonita.

Excepto Mycroft Holmes. Sabía desde el primer momento en que se conocieron que, cuando la miró, él no vio una mujer bonita

Cuando entró en la habitación y él alzó la vista, la vio a ella, no al envoltorio.

Él ve su mejor versión. La parte que le muestra a él y solo a él.

Él ve a _Anthea._

Y ese es otro motivo por el que lo quiere.

OoOoO

Es el hombre más brillante que ha conocido nunca.

Una vez pensó que nadie podría ser más brillante que su padre, hasta que conoció a Mycroft Holmes. Con él, se rompió el molde.

Por supuesto, su hermano menor le seguía de cerca. Y no había ninguna duda de cuál de los dos era más atractivo, como sus amigas no dudaron nunca en señalar.

Pero eso no le importaba.

¿Por qué debería importarle el atractivo del objeto de sus deseos? Después de todo, ella podía ser suficientemente bella por ambos.

Pero en inteligencia -bueno, sabía que era lista y competente, trabajaba muy duro- nunca sería brillante.

No como su padre y, ni mucho menos como Mycroft Homes.

OoOoO

Echaba terriblemente de menos a su padre pero, de alguna manera, se alegraba de que no estuviera allí para verla así.

Adoraba su trabajo y estaba contenta con su lugar en el mundo. Su lugar en _su_ mundo. Bien es verdad que no era donde se había imaginado que terminaría, pero poca gente consigue vivir de la forma que sueña para sí misma.

A veces sentía que quizá le faltaba algo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba satisfecha y nunca llegaba a ser más que un ligero dolor de cabeza en lo más profundo de su ser.

Porque su padre lo sabría cuando llegara el domingo para comer, cuando abrieran los regalos el día de Navidad… él lo vería y le rompería el corazón verla conformarse con algo menos que todo.

Aunque en realidad, su padre lo entendería. Después de todo, su futuro no tuvo límites hasta que se enamoró, creó una familia y se conformó con la vida que siempre creyó demasiado banal para él.

Pero que mereció la pena (o eso le dijo siempre).

Había sido feliz (o eso le hizo creer siempre).

Y ella también es feliz.

OoOoO

Su madre… bueno, la única preocupación de su madre era que sentara cabeza y empezara con la empresa de crear una familia.

Eso nunca iba a suceder así que, en vez de decirle la verdad –que le rompería el corazón-, mentía.

De vez en cuando, daba a entender que estaba viendo a un hombre, porque algún día su madre faltaría –como ya lo había hecho su padre- y no quería que se fuera creyendo que dejaba a su hija sola en el mundo.

Porque, aunque vive en un apartamento de una habitación y casi nunca tiene visitas, no está sola. No realmente. Después de todo, tiene su trabajo. Y tiene a Mycroft.

Con eso le basta.

Pero no era algo que su madre entendería.

Nunca podría explicarle que solo había un hombre al que podría entregarse –completamente y sin reservas- y que, incluso ofreciéndose, él nunca aceptaría.

Y puede que justamente sea ese otro motivo por el que lo quiere.

OoOoO

_Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Holmes._

No es que se alegrara de que Sherlock se fuera por dos años a los confines del globo—porque no lo era— y no es que estuviera decepcionada al verlo de vuelta de nuevo, claro que no.

Es solo que, mientras estuvo fuera, se encontró de un día para otro teniendo acceso al mundo de Mycroft Holmes de una forma en la que no había tenido nunca.

No es que estuviera solo. Un hombre como Mycroft Holmes no conocería jamás lo que supone la agonía de la soledad—pero la ausencia de Sherlock había dejado un hueco en su vida, que ella estaba más que contenta de llenar.

A veces, tan solo se sentaban juntos, por la noche en su oficina. Él miraba el fuego, pensativo, y ella su _blackberry_, tecleando discretamente, para no perturbar su concentración.

Otras veces cenaban juntos para hablar de trabajo. Siempre era sobre trabajo.

Pero aún así, eran ellos dos solos, hablando y comiendo, y cuando era así —solo ellos—él dejaba caer su máscara, solo un poco. Y ella comienza a entrever los muchos matices que conforman a Mycroft Holmes.

(_Mycroft_, le diría. _Llámame_ _Mycroft._)

Y por eso no podía dejar de quererlo, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

OoOoO

Sherlock Holmes había vuelto y ella se había desvanecido otra vez en las sombras.

Y aquello estaba bien. Estaba dispuesta a conformarse con las cosas así, tal y como siempre habían sido. Aunque le hubiera dado a Mycroft Holmes cualquier parte de ella, si se lo hubiera pedido.

Pero no lo había hecho y no lo haría.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre… pero no lo era. Él no era como el resto.

Y es por eso por lo que lo quiere, de lejos.

Porque es de la única forma que puede.

OoOoO

A veces, piensa que quizá podrían tener algo más que eso. Podría hacerlo feliz; sabe que podría.

Ella podría ser guapa y él brillante.

Lo cree con más fuerza los días así, en los que viajan en silencio, el uno al lado del otro.

Y se pregunta, contra su voluntad, por qué no puede verlo él, cuando está tan claro para ella. Después de todo, Mycroft Holmes es el hombre que lo ve todo.

Pero ya sabe la respuesta.

Mycroft Holmes es el hombre más brillante que ha conocido jamás pero, cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón, está completamente ciego.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que haya conseguido engancharte como me pasó a mí del original.

Si no es así… bueno, para gustos colores, pero a lo mejor es por mi traducción. ¿Debería corregir algo más? Toda crítica es bienvenida.

Muchas gracias.


	2. Hábitos de cruce del pez

Disclaimer: Como dije en el capítulo anterior, me limito a traducir. No soy ni arts and letters (¡pasaos a leer sus fics, son geniales!) ni Moffat ni Gatiss.

En fin, la vida no es justa.

Capítulo 2: Hábitos de cruce del pez

Todo empezó el día que un pez –un carpín dorado, vivo, en una pecera de cristal con algunos guijarros en el fondo- apareció en el escritorio de Mycroft Holmes.

Aunque Anthea intentó mantener la compostura lo mejor que pudo, no lo consiguió del todo frente a la obvia incomodidad de Mycorft Holmes con el giro de los acontecimientos. Como siempre, cuando se trataba de asuntos de esta naturaleza, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Una situación inusual con la que estaba preparada para lidiar.

-Anthea, ¿por qué hay un pez en mi despacho?

-Es un regalo de su hermano.

-Así que ¿Sherlock es el responsable?

-Bueno, definitivamente no lo es su otro hermano.

Le concedió una diminuta pero genuina sonrisa por eso, pero su expresión se oscureció otra vez cuando su mirada volvió al cuenco de cristal de su escritorio.

-¿Sería tan amable de deshacerse de esto por mí?

-¿Tirarlo, señor?

-Sí, tírelo. Alimente al gato de alguien, échelo por un desagüe o dele un funeral militar… lo que quiera, pero sáquelo de mi escritorio.

-¿Está seguro? Fue un regalo, después de todo. Podría herir los sentimientos de Sherlock…

Apenas pudo decirlo con seriedad y Mycroft recibió esas palabras alzando las cejas y con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. No obstante, su respuesta pareció suavizar su determinación.

Cedió, con un sufrido suspiro.

-Está bien, pero asegúrese de ocultar esa _cosa_ a puerta cerrada antes de que alguien importante se lo encuentre. Y hágale saber a Sherlock que se queda en contra de mi voluntad. No quiero que esto vaya más lejos.

Intentó no parecer muy satisfecha.

-Por supuesto, señor. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, Anthea. Puede retirarse.

Y con eso, se giró y salió de allí, aunque la imagen de un desconcertado Mycroft Holmes permaneció en su mente durante el resto del día. Solo por eso, había merecido la pena ayudar a Sherlock en ese asunto en particular.

De normal, no estaría tan dispuesta a actuar a espaldas de Mycroft, pero había aprendido a apreciar la mezcla entre hostilidad y afecto de los hermanos Holmes y, en ocasiones como esta, no le importaba tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que había algo que se le había escapado del intercambio, aunque no era algo tan inusual. Después de todo, la genialidad de esos dos no tenía rival que ella conociera, y nadie brillaba como Mycroft Holmes.

No en su mundo, al menos.

Poco después de volver a su escritorio, mientras se preparaba para analizar los últimos archivos que había enviado el Ministerio del Interior, su teléfono móvil vibró, interrumpiendo su trabajo.

_¿Qué ha dicho? –SH_

_No parecía muy contento, pero lo convencí para que no tirara al pobre animal por el retrete._

_Bien hecho–SH_

_Con el tiempo terminará cediendo–SH_

Anthea no se molestó en responderle después de eso, aunque eliminó la conversación de sms con rapidez. Prefería que Mycroft no supiera que estaba envuelta en todo el ausnto. Al menos, no todavía.

OoOoO

Mycroft Holmes estaba poco menos que contento —por decir algo—cuando, unos días después, Sherlock irrumpió en su oficina durante un momento particularmente tenso en las negociaciones con Corea del Norte.

-Esto puede parecerte sorprendente, Sherlock, pero los que tenemos un trabajo de verdad, con responsabilidades reales, no disponemos de tiempo para recibir visitas a media jornada laboral. Así que, ¿a qué se debe el _placer_ de tu presencia?

A Sherlock no se le movió ni un pelo por la bienvenida tan poco calurosa de Mycroft.

-He venido a ver mi pez.

-Me pensaba que se suponía que era _mi_ pez. ¿O no entiendes cómo funcionan los regalos? Eso explica muchas cosas, vaya.

-No, Mycroft, por una vez, eres tú el que no lo entiende. Pero lo harás pronto.

Con esa críptica última palabra —y antes de que Mycroft pudiera responder—, Sherlock se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, cerrando a su espalda.

En su camino hacia la salida, se detuvo para charlar rápidamente.

-Hola, Anthea.

-Buenas tardes, señor Holmes.

Anthea no se molestó en levantar la vista de su ordenador, pero eso no le impió continuar a Sherlock. Había venido con una misión, después de todo.

-Parece ser el tipo de mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Así que, dígame, ¿cuándo planea declararle abiertamente su afecto a mi querido hermano mayor?

Eso fue suficiente para que dejara de teclear, aunque siguió sin crear contacto visual. Sherlock apreció el que no se molestara en negar la verdad subyacente de esa particular declaración (aunque, claro está, ¿qué sentido tendría?). Aún así, decía mucho -y para bien- de su carácter e idoneidad como compañera para su hermano mayor.

-Supongo que mis avances no serían bien recibidos.

Sherlock también aprobó el hecho de cómo lo dijo, sin sonar irritante o melancólica. Aunque eso no hacía menos incorrecta su conclusión.

-¡Venga, Anthea! Conoce a mi hermano mejor que a nadie. Todo está en cómo se lo diga.

-¿Eso es todo, señor Holmes?

-Por ahora, sí. Me acompaño a mí mismo hasta la puerta, ¿no?

Anthea asintió simplemente como respuesta.

Seguía sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, ni los dedos en el teclado. Pero su mente… su mente estaba en otra parte.

No había pasado mucho rato, cuando el zumbido de su móvil interrumpió el hilo de su pensamiento. Tampoco se sorprendió al comprobar su teléfono y encontrarse un nuevo mensaje de Sherlock Holmes. Aunque el contenido… bueno, eso sí que era un poco inesperado.

_Debería saber que no ha sido la primera y que las que la precedieron tuvieron que dar siempre el primer paso. –SH_

Su sentido común le dijo que no contestara, pero no pudo conternerse. No después de una revelación de ese calibre.

_¿Qué pasó con esas otras mujeres?_

_Eso no importa. —SH_

_¿Por qué no?_

_Porque esas mujeres, Anthea, no eran tú. –SH_

Ese último mensaje le aclaró poco, pero ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente con los hermanos Holmes para saber cuándo no se iba a hablar más de un tema, así que borró sin más los sms más recientes y volvió a su ordenador.

OoOoO

Tenía una última tarea que terminar antes de poder irse a casa, de modo que agarró los suministros necesarios y abrió en silencio la puerta de la oficina de Mycroft Holmes. Se sobresaltó al descubrir que no estaba vacía, tal y como había esperado.

-Lo siento, señor Holmes. No esperaba que siguiera aquí tan tarde.

-Yo tampoco- respondió con una pequeña mueca- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Supongo que habrá alguna razón por la que haya venido a estas horas.

-Sí, claro. Solo iba a darle de comer al pez antes de irme.

-¿Darle de comer al pez?

-Sí señor. Los peces también necesitan comer.

-¿Ha estado haciéndolo a menudo?

-¿Cree que el animal ha sobrevivido dos semanas sin comer nada?

-Bueno, supongo que no he pensado mucho en ello.

La observó con atención dispersar por la superficie del agua unos cuantos copos de comida y ambos contemplaron cómo el pez emergía y volvía a sumergirse en el agua, con eficacia, para coger su cena.

-Dígame, Anthea, ¿tiene nombre este _pececillo_?

-No, señor. No tengo mucha mano para los nombres.

-¿En serio? Siempre pensé que tenía un talento natural.

Intentó no sonrojarse ante eso, aun cuando había sido uno de los cumplidos más significativos que había recibido del hombre más importante que hubiera conocido jamás.

Y, gracias a que siempre caía de pie con habilidad, la solución le vino pocos segundos después.

-Aurora.

-¿Disculpe?

-Se llama Aurora.

-La diosa del amanecer. Qué encantador.

-Sí, y comparte una raíz etimológica similar con la palabra latina para oro.

-_Aurum_. Sí, muy apropiado, sin duda.

Una vez se despidió de Mycroft hasta el día siguiente, empezó a repasar instantáneamente de memoria sus palabras textuales y su tono exacto, para poder reproducirlos una y otra vez en la privacidad de sus propios pensamientos.

Esa noche, mientras intentaba dormir tumbada en la cama de su apartamento vacío —con el móvil en la mano, por si recibía correspondencia importante durante la noche—repasó su conversación con Mycroft una y otra vez en su cabeza, permitiéndose a sí misma disfrutar de la calidez de su elogio. Sabía que esa noche había visto una parte de Mycroft Holmes que muchos otros no verían nunca.

Aunque no quería obcecarse mucho con ellos, tampoco pudo ignorar su conversación con el hermano menor.

¿De verdad era tan simple? ¿Sería realmente cuestión de preguntar?

Se había convencido a sí misma durante mucho tiempo de que cualquier intento no sería ni sensato ni bien recibido; había utilizado esa convicción como un escudo para protegerse de querer algo que no podía tener. Pero ¿y sí…? ¿Y si había una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuese? ¿Y si lo único y lo que más quería de verdad pudiera ser suyo?

¡El sentido común que había tras sus acciones le había parecido antes tan claro…! Pero ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí misma "¿y si…?"

Cuando era niña, su padre le decía que podría sacarle al mundo lo que quisera siempre que estuviera dispuesta a conseguirlo. Esas palabras la habían guiado a lo largo de su vida en todos sus aspectos, excepto en este. Así que, ¿por qué debería dejar que se le escapara por entre los dedos el único hombre al que había querido?

Se durmió librando esa guerra consigo misma y se despertó por la mañana con una sensación de júbilo y vagos recuerdos de un sueño de ambos, juntos, sin trabajo, ni móviles, ni archivos… solo ellos dos, hablando, tocándose…

Y fue en ese momento en el que juró que Mycroft Holmes iba a ser suyo.

OoOoO

Si quisiera la atención de cualquier otro hombre, sabría exactamente lo que tendría que hacer. Un poco de piel, una miradita, una sonrisa… y sería suyo.

Pero Mycroft Holmes no era como ellos. Él no caería con esos trucos baratos.

Así que decidió llamar la atención de la parte de Mycroft Holmes que más le gustaba.

Su mente.

Aunque se había dedicado solo una escasa cantidad de tiempo al estudio de la psicología, recordaba haber aprendido algo sobre el concepto "detonador", por el que la exposición a un estímulo podía conducir a una respuesta inconsciente derivada de un evento posterior. Eso fue lo que la inspiró a dar el primer paso.

Pocos días después, llegó a la oficina de Mycroft Holmes con una pecera más grande y un segundo pez.

Esperó —atenta y nerviosa— a ver qué contestaba. ¿La despediría en el acto? ¿Se enfadaría, con esa conducta siempre tan plácida?

Cuando su única respuesta fue un "Supongo que este también tendrá un nombre…" acompañado de una sobrecargada expresión teatral, supo que había tenido éxito en su primera tarea.

-Por supuesto.

Hizo una pausa para crear efecto, saboreando el momento, antes de revelarlo:

-Se llama Titono.

-Titono- repitió él, pensativamente-, el mortal que se atrevió a amar a una diosa- y, entonces, recitó-. "_No me retengas en tu Oriente para siempre.__  
__¿Cómo pueden cruzarse, por más tiempo, nuestras esencias?"_

-Siempre me ha gustado ese poema-sonrió.

-A mí también.

Ambos compartieron un silencioso momento de apreciación antes de que la expresión de Mycroft se agriara.

Se preocupó por un instante, preguntándose en qué punto de la conversación se habían torcido las cosas, hasta que Mycroft añadió:

-Por favor, no le cuente esto a mi hermano.

Y con esas palabras, su tensión desapareció.

-Sus secretos están a salvo conmigo, señor- dijo casualmente, con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

Sus palabras eran tranquilas, pero llenas de calidez y significado.

Aunque no mucha gente lo sabía, ella podía leer entre líneas los matices implícitos de esas dos palabras. Para un hombre como Mycroft Holmes, la confianza era una de las recompensas más importantes y difíciles de conseguir.

Y ella la tenía. Confiaba en ella, más que en nadie.

Pero ¿podría llegar a quererla?

La única forma de saberlo era preguntando.

OoOoO

El día en el que -por fin- le declararía sus sentimientos a Mycroft Holmes, esperó hasta que se respirara la calma en la actividad de primera hora de la tarde, una vez apagados los incendios más recientes y a una hora en la que sabía que Mycroft tendría un momento libre.

Se había hecho un resumen de los puntos generales de su avance, aunque no los había escrito. No tenía que parecer ensayado. Además, aunque Mycroft Holmes era un hombre de razón, ese seguía siendo un asunto del corazón.

Estaba nerviosa — ¿cómo podía no estarlo?— pero no era una persona cuyo miedo dominara sus acciones y, por eso, cuando se dio el momento oportuno, se levantó de su escritorio, se miró rápidamente en el espejo, inspiró profundamente y llamó con suavidad a la puerta que separaba sus oficinas.

-¿Señor Holmes?

-¿Sí, Anthea?

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-Claro.

Normalmente hubiera tomado asiento, pero esta vez decidió quedarse de pie. Inspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que deberíamos añadir un componente más íntimo a nuestra relación profesional. Espero que, una vez haya escuchado mis razones, esté de acuerdo conmigo.

Esa era la única frase que había optado por adelantarle. Nunca le había gustado dar rodeos al tema principal.

-No necesita que lo adule ni le diga lo brillante que es, porque ya lo sabe. Jamás podré estar intelectualmente a su altura -¿quién podría?-, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser grandes juntos.

Creo que puedo hacerle feliz como nadie más podría. Sé cómo es cuando no hay nadie más en la misma habitación. Puedo decir cuándo quiere silencio y cuándo quiere que hable. Y sé qué decir cuando quiere escuchar.

¿Con cuántas personas puede imaginarse estando tantas horas a la vez? ¿Con quién más compartiría sus detalles diarios? ¿Cuántos estarían dispuestos a escuchar y a quienes confiaría sus secretos?

Pero usted ya confía en mí, incluso para temas confidenciales. Todo lo que le pido ahora es que también confíe en mí con su corazón.

Mycroft abrió la boca como si fuera a interrumpirla, pero ella se le adelantó antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad.

-No me diga que no tiene uno. Sé que no es cierto, señor, y creo que usted también lo sabe. O quizá se crea lo que siempre ha dicho… En tal caso, déjeme demostrarle el corazón que tiene. No espero flores, ni bombones o poesías, ni regalos. Usted es todo lo que quiero, lo que quiera compartir conmigo.

Una vez terminado su discurso, se permitió finalmente a sí misma centrarse en su expresión y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Mycroft Holmes parecía muy inseguro de sí mismo. No estaba segura de si era por lo que había dicho o por el hecho de que jamás la había escuchado encadenar tantas palabras del tirón.

Conteniendo el aliento, esperó su respuesta pero, cuando finalmente habló, fue solo para decirle:

-Podría tener hombres mucho más atractivos que yo, Anthea.

-No me importa el físico, ni el suyo ni el mío. No soy esa clase de mujer.

La expresión confundida de su rostro se transformó en algo más, completamente… más allá de lo que ella podía situar.

-No, definitivamente no lo es.

Y después de eso, permaneció en silencio.

Una vez quedó claro que no iba a responder a su declaración, decidió hacer una salida elegante en la medida de lo posible (teniendo en cuenta todo lo que acababa de revelarle al hombre que más admiraba).

-Estaré con usted a las cinco en punto para su sesión informativa de Oriente Medio.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella.

No era esa la respuesta que esperaba, pero al menos tampoco era la que se había esperado. No realmente.

Así que volvió a su escritorio, a la habitación de al lado, y empezó a revisar los documentos que el ministro de Defensa había enviados más pronto ese día.

Veinte minutos después, se activó el interfono y escuchó la voz de Mycroft al otro lado.

-Anthea, ¿podría venir un momento?

Se levantó de su escritorio, abrió la puerta que separaba ambas oficinas y entró.

-¿Sí, señor Holmes?

-¿Le importaría acompañarme para la cena?

-Por supuesto, señor. ¿Llevo conmigo los archivos de Corea del Norte?

-Para ser exactos, estaba pensando en que deberíamos _salir_ a cenar. Hay un restaurante francés no muy lejos de aquí que creo que le gustará.

No muy segura del verdadero significado de sus palabras y con esperanza, aunque también miedo de confiar en su corazón, preguntó:

-¿Hago la reserva, señor?

Esperó, conteniendo el aliento.

-Deje que me ocupe yo de eso- dijo él.

Y sus dudas desaparecieron.

Después, añadió:

-De hecho, ¿por qué no se toma el resto de la tarde libre? La recogeré a las siete…- y se detuvo, inseguro de sí mismo, antes de añadir- si le parece bien, claro.

Sintió cómo el corazón le aumentaba de la alegría, y respondió con una sonrisa:

-Siempre.

A cambio, la honró con una rara y genuina sonrisa propia, que era aún más especial por sabía que era solo para ella.

-Excelente. Nos vemos a las siete.

Antes de salir de la habitación, la llamó de nuevo.

-Oh, y una última cosa.

Ella se detuvo, con la mano en la puerta.

-Llámame Mycroft.

OoOoO

Horas después, iba el uno al lado del otro en la parte de atrás del coche de Mycroft, tal y como lo hacían a menudo. Aunque esa tarde no era como ninguna de las veces anteriores.

Ella llevaba un favorecedor pero adecuado vestido negro y él uno de sus más elegantes trajes; sofisticado y distinguido, con esa discreción que encajaba tan perfectamente con Mycroft Holmes.

Mientras el chófer los conducía por las calles de Londres, Anthea respondía correos con su móvil –algunas cosas nunca cambian- hasta que se dio cuenta, por el rabillo del ojo, de que más que mirar por la ventana como era habitual en él, Mycroft la estaba mirando a ella, en silencio y de forma pensativa.

Envalentonada por su reciente éxito, se inclinó un poco, acercándose más a él y cuando no se apartó, lo tocó suavemente, apoyando la mano derecha en su pierna. Al tensarse levemente, ella se preparó para retirarla…

Pero, entonces, él puso su mano izquierda encima de la suya y entrelazó sus dedos.

En ese momento supo, sin ninguna duda, que finalmente – ¡y por fin!- Mycroft Holmes era suyo.

Y juró que nunca lo dejaría ir.

**Nota de traducción: **Sé que en la adaptación al español de la serie, Mycroft dice que vive "rodeado de borregos" y antes de cambiar de tema, Sherlock le pregunta si se había buscado "una ovejita".

Curiosamente, me parece una posibilidad de traducción bastante ingeniosa: tiene sentido y más elegancia que la opción de estar rodeado de burros, que también podía darse dada la expresión en español.

La versión original en inglés habla de "goldfish", lo que viene a ser el típico pez rojizo/anaranjado/dorado de ojos saltones que se puede encontrar en cualquier acuario; también conocido como carpa dorada o carpín dorado común.

Pues bien, como el fic original gira alrededor de la analogía con el animal de la versión inglesa (y, dado el marco geográfico en el que se desarrolla la acción, es mucho más sencillo escribir sobre peces que sobre ovejitas), lo he traducido tal cual y me he permitido aclararlo para que luego no me linchen.

Además, por si alguien se ha quedado con la intriga (o simplemente quiere leer el poema del que Mycroft recita dos versos), puede encontrar una traducción oficial al español de Titono en el blog de Jordi Doce ( . ).

A pesar de que jamás -repito, JAMÁS- he hecho traducción poética, me hacía ilusión intentarlo con los dos versitos de Mycroft; espero no haberlos arruinado al tomarme la libertad de jugar con la palabra "mix" (mezclar, que he cambiado por "cruzar") para que tuviera más sentido y reflejara la esencia del título del capítulo. "Cruce" también se utiliza para "apareamiento", de ahí el mítico cruce de peces… y de las naturalezas o esencias, tan distintas, tanto de Anthea como de Mycroft. Connotaciones por todos lados, este fic está lleno de sentido.

El poema original –un monólogo dramático escrito de 1833 a 1859 por Alfred Lord Tennyson en verso blanco (pentámetro yámbico)- se llama _Tithonus_, y personalmente, me parece precioso. Lo recomiendo de corazón, así como redirecciono al perfil de **arts and letters**, que ha sido tan amable de permitirme traducir sus fics y escribe maravillosamente.

Me despido esperando que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo, tanto leyéndolo como traduciéndolo.


	3. Sentimiento

Capítulo 3: sentimientos

Mycroft y Anthea llevaban juntos unos meses cortos pero maravillosos.

De todas formas, durante las horas de trabajo, nada había cambiado. Seguían estando ambos tan ocupados como siempre, trabajando codo con codo, apagando fuegos, resolviendo crisis, empezando otras nuevas.

Había pequeños cambios, por supuesto, que solo el más astuto de los observadores podría ver: prolongado contacto visual, una sonrisa solo para ellos, una mano en su brazo mientras le echaban un vistazo a las notas de una reunión, un poco menos de distancia cuando se sentaban juntos en la mesa de conferencias.

Y entonces cuando la oficina se quedaba vacía, cuando estaban ellos dos solos, a veces se retiraban al living; una acogedora sala con chimenea, sofa, sillones y una amplia selección de té y galletas.

A menudo se iban cada uno a sus respectivos sitios: Mycroft a su silla preferida, Anthea al sofá, con las piernas dobladas bajo ella.

Y entonces, conforme avanzaba el tiempo, Mycroft se iría con ella al sofá, al principio con el pretexto de discutir algún documento en particular, pero tarde o temprano los papeles quedarían a un lado y todo el trabajo olvidado.

U otras noches, cuando Anthea notaba que Mycroft estaba muy estresado para su propio bien, se levantaba de su asiento, se acercaba a él, le quitaba los papeles de las manos y los dejaba en una mesa cercana para ocupar el espacio en su regazo que estos ocuparon antes.

A veces, él fingía objetar, pero ella había aprendido a no creerlo y sus quejas desaparecían tan pronto como la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos.

OoOoO

Para un hombre como Mycroft Holmes tener una relación -y se atrevía a decir, estar "enamorado"- era una experiencia completamente nueva, una aterradora y emocionante.

Es emocionante en su novedad, su agitación, el placer de ser tan libre, tan deshinibido y etar tan en paz con otra perosna. Jamás se había permitido a sí mismo acercarse tanto a nadie (más que a Sherlock).

Pero su relación con su hermano es, por supuesto, algo completamente aparte. Es una relación construída del amor, naturalmente, con deberes fraternos y lealtad, pero es también una relación con bordes cortantes y muchos momentos mordaces; una relación de maquinaciones y reservas, aunque no es menos significativa por todas sus insignificantes disputas y desacuerdos menores.

Aún así, lo que tiene con Anthea es incomparable al amor que podría sentir por su hermano o sus padres. La pasión que le inspira eclipsa cualquier otra cosa que haya conocido antes. Y a pesar de eso, hay una parte de él que no puede evitar sentirse incómodo y eso, en sí, es otro tipo de novedad con la que tiene luchar todavía.

Mycroft no se ha sentido nunca más que seguro de sí mismo. Siempre ha sabido lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo y nada podía evitar que se saliera con la suya. Hasta ahora.

Estar enamorado (sí, puede admitir que eso es lo que es, en la privacidad de sus propios pensamientos) lo ha hecho ser más abierto, más emocional, más humano de lo que nunca creyó que posible.

Jamás pensó que quisiera algo así e incluso ahora no puede imaginar una vida sin amor o un futuro sin Anthea.

Y eso solo es aterrador.

Le gustadía decir que se ha manejado con gracia y dignidad a lo largo de esos años pero, la verdad sea dicha, ese no ha sido siempre el caso.

OoOoO

Fue solo dos semanas después de su primera cita cuando él hizo su primer intento de terminar las cosas.

Se les había hecho particularmente tarde a ambos, una noche que se convirtió en "altas horas" cuando Anthea se le unió en su casa y se quedaron despiertos juntos, al principio en la sala de estar y después en su habitación, hasta casi el amanecer, tan solo escabulléndose para dormir entre los brazos del otro mientras el sol se empezaba a poner.

Ninguno de los dos recordó poner la alarma , aunque Mycroft normalmente se levantaba por fuerza del hábito y el suave silbido de un sms en la Blackberry de Anthea era todo lo que necesitaba esta la mayoría de los días.

Pero su Blackberry yacía olvidada en la cocina esa mañana y ambos estaban tan profundamente dormidos que ninguno se despertó hasta bien pasadas las nueve.

Y así es como llegaron vergonzosamente a las diez de la mañana a trabajar. Mycroft llegó a las diez y Anthea a las diez y media porque los dos habían acordado silenciosamente que no podían arriesgarse a aparecer juntos.

OoOoO

Al final del día, cuando Anthea entró a su oficina y preguntó si cenarían fuera o en casa, Mycroft empezó a tartamudear sobre cómo...

_tal vez no sea prudente_

_piensa en lo que podría suponer para nuestras carreras_

_lo que pasaría si esto terminara mal..._

Y Anthea lo miró y él se trabó en sus palabras. Y ella esperó a que terminara, antes de decir:

\- Esto significa más para mí de lo que ningún trabajo jamás podrá. No puedo decir qué pasará de aquí a una año, o inclusode aquí a un mes, pero sé que hoy no quiero estar en ninguna otra parte que aquí contigo.

Se detuvo, negándose a desviar la mirada, manteniendo su voz firme, al añadir:

-Si no sientes lo mismo, podemos terminar nuestro vínculo personal y volver a una relación estrictamente profesional.

Mycroft abrió la boca para responder, pero Anthea volvióa interrumpirle:

-Pero no trates de convencerte a ti mismo de que estás haciendo esto por mí. Sé lo que quiero y te quiero a ti. Aquí es donde he decidido estar.

Y cuando finalmente terminó de hablar, Mycroft la miró fijamente con una expresión inescrutable.

Ella esperó a que compartiera sus pensamientos. Por fin, prosiguió:

-No hay ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar más que aquí contigo.

Al oírle decir eso, le sonrió.

-Bien, porque tengouna reserva para cenar y ya he puesto el despertador para mañana a las seis; así no llegaremos tarde a la reunión de las ocho.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y cuando le tendió la mano, aceptó su invitación, entrelazando sus dedos mientras salían uno al lado del otro de la oficina al coche que los esperaba.

OoOoO

Esa no fue ni la primera ni la última de las crisis de conciencia que Mycroft tenía, por supuesto.

Unas semanas después, un operario de mantenimiento los interrumpió en medio de una "reunión" privada en el estrecho archivador, abriendo la puerta (o intentándolo, ya que la habían cerrado prudentemente antes de juntarse).

Se deshicieron del abrazo en el mismo instante en el que oyeron moverse el pomo de la puerta y Mycroft se apretó la corbata mientras Anthea se arreglaba la blusa. Tan pronto como terminaron de volverse presentables, salieron de allí con rapidez.

El incidente, sin embargo, fue suficiente para darle en qué pensar a Mycroft, aunque no pudo ponerle voz a sus pensamientos, así que en vez de mencionar el tema, simplemente le dio excusas cuando Anthea le dijo de acompañarla esa tarde en la sala de estar. Y así ella se volvió sola a su piso y Mycroft se quedó hasta más allá de la medianoche en su oficina. Cuando por fin volvió a su casa, pasó la noche mirando el techo, demasiado consciente del espacio al otro lado de la cama como para poder coinciliar el sueño.

OoOoO

Una tarde, tras varios meses saliendo, Anthea estaba en su despacho tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, aunque su mente se desviaba constantemente al hombre de la oficina vecina.

La mayor parte de los días parecía como si las cosas entre ellos fueran perfectas. Era más feliz de lo que había sido jamás y a menudo parecía darse lo mismo en Mycroft.

Y aún así, lo conocía tan bien (tal vez mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo) que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Podía notar su aprehensión. No podía ignorar la forma en la que a veces parecía encerrarse en sí mismo, dejándola fuera.

Había intentado sacar a colación el tema muchas veces, solo para descubrir que le fallaban las palabras.

Sin embrago, no podía más que intentar descifrar el significado de su silencio y preocuparse de que su reticencia señalaba el principio del final de su feliz noviazgo.

Está tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que apenas se da cuenta de el hermano menor de los Holmes entra en la oficina y se siente en la silla de enfrente de su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, Anthea.

-Hola, señor Holmes.

-Por favor, llámame Sherlock. Después de todo, somos prácticamente familia.

-Yo no diría tanto.

-¿Problemas en el Paraíso?

-Yo no diría eso.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con mi hermano mayor?

-Bien, supongo.

Ante su templada respuesta, Sherlock empezó:

-Sé que Mycroft puede ser bastante tedioso...

Ella contestó con rapidez:

-No, en absoluto. Me importa como nunca antes. Más, si es posible.

-Ah, así que el problema es él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No espero mucho. No demuestra mucho por naturaleza y yo ni lo necesito ni quiero que lo cambie, pero a veces me pregunto si realmente le importo algo. Sé que hemos estado juntos por poco tiempo, pero pasaría felizmente el resto de mi vida a su lado y no tengo ni idea de si él siente lo mismo.

-Deja que hable con él.

-Realmente no creo que...

Completamente sordo a sus objeciones, Sherlock exclamó:

-¡No te preocupes! Yo lo solucionaré...

Y antes de que pudiera formular otra palabra, él se había ido.

OoOoO

Al día siguiente, mientras Anthea estaba fuera de la oficina –había comprobado a escondidas su calendario durante su anterior visita- Sherlock entró en la oficina de Mycroft y se sentó sin esperar invitación.

Mycroft ni se molestó en separar los ojos de sus papeles al recibir a su hermano menor con un:

-¿A qué se debe la intrusión?

-Tu amante no parece nada contenta con el estado actual de vuestra relación.

Eso fue suficiente para que Mycroft alzara la mirada de su trabajo.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás implicando, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no te concierne.

-Tu bienestar siempre me concierne, hermano mío.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Se hace mucho más tolerable estar cerca de ti desde que empezaste tu relación con Anthea.

Con genuina curiosidad, Mycroft volvió a preguntar:

-¿Ah, sí?

-Desde luego. Al menos, relativamente. Me atrevo a decir que es lo mejor que podría pasarte. Después de todo, mi trabajo está en pleno auge y no puedo estar aquí haciéndote compañía a todas horas.

-En serio, Sherlock...

Cambiando abruptamente de táctica, Sherlock dijo:

-Es una mujer increíble, ¿verdad?

Soprendido por el repentino cambio de dirección, Mycroft simplemente respondió:

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Y te importa, ¿no?

-Más de lo que jamás creí posible.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No con tantas palabras, pero seguramente...

-Venga, mycroft. La pobre Anthea prácticamente tuvo que lanzársete antes de que te dieras cuenta de que la mujer perfecta estaba a tres metros de tu escritorio. Lo menos que podrías hacer es dejarle claro que el afecto es recíproco.

-Supongo que...

-A menos que prefieras que se vaya y encuentre a alguien más con quien pasar su tiempo. Estoy seguro de que hay muchísimos hombres que estarían felices de tomar tu posición si...

A Mycroft le chocó los repentinos celos que brotaron de él y se tropezó con sus palabras, diciendo:

-¿Cómo podría...? Yo nunca... definitivamente, no.

-Ah, entonces a lo mejor hay alguien más en quién te has fijado...

-No hay ninguna otra para mí.

-Ya veo.

Mycroft no pudo más que dejarse llevar por la enigmática respuesta de Sherlock.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso, exactamente?

-Que tienes miedo.

-¡No lo tengo!

-Sí que lo tienes. Reconozco los signos. Tienes miedo de ceder al sentimiento. Tienes miedo de abrirte a una vida feliz con una mujer preciosa a tu lado.

-En absoluto.

-Bueno, si no tienes miedo, entonces no veo qué es lo que te frena a aclarar tus intenciones. Después de todo, ya no eres tan joven y Anthea es, claramente, una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Serías un estúpido arriesgándote a perderla porque no puedes admitir lo profundo de tu afecto.

Mycroft abrió la boca, pero antes d epoder repsonder, Sherlock estaba saliendo por la puerta, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

OoOoO

Una semana después, Mycroft estaba sentado en su sillón, con un montón de papeles en su regazo, aunque no había pasado de página o leído una sola palabra en muchas horas.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo –e incluso aunque jamás lo confesaría en voz alta- había algo de sabiduría en las palabras de su hermano pequeño.

Sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que era la hora de confesar sus intenciones. No era justo para ellos –para niguno de los dos- continuar en ese estado de incertidumbre.

Con esa convicción en mente, dejó a un lado los papeles y la llamó:

-Anthea, ¿vendría un momento...?

Escuchó el sonido de su silla apartándose de su escritorio y después el ruido de sus tacones contra el suelo de madera.

Entró en la habitación, quedándose junto a la puerta mientras él le dijo:

-Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ella pilló su expresión.

-¿Es serio?

-Es bastante importante, sí.

Siguió parada, indecisa, hasta que él empezó:

-Por favor, toma asiento- ella se sentó en el sofá y lo miró, esperando a que volviera a hablar-. Anthea, me he dado cuenta de que puede que no haya dejado claras mis intenciones para contigo desde que empezamos a salir. Temo que quizá te haya dado una falsa impresión de mis sentimientos y considero que es de suma importancia que corrija ese error.

Él se detuvo, ordenando sus pensamientos y ella lo interrumpió, con tono tranquilo.

-Vas a terminar con esto, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, toma tan por sorpresa a Mycroft que se queda helado, con la boca entreabierta pero sin salirle las palabras.

Pero sale de su mutismo momentos después cuando percibe el dolor y la tristeza enterradas bajo la cuidados expresión neutra de Anthea.

Sin pensar, se levanta, se sienta a su lado y estira el brazo, tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Le responde con profunda sinceridad.

-Nunca- entonces añade, sonriendo con arrepentimiento-. Supongo que las declaraciones emocionales nunca han sido mi fuerte.

-No, realmente no es uno de tus muchos talentos... -le responde con cariño.

-¿Te molesta?

Hay indicios de preocupación y tal vez inseguridad en la voz de Mycroft.

Ella niega con su cabeza una sola vez, con énfasis, y después posa su mano derecha encima de las suyas, antes de añadir:

-No querría que fueras nada más de lo que ya eres.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bien, porque me atrevo a decir que ambos estamos muy apegados a nuestras costumbres.

-Muy apegados- dice y s einclina hacia ella, depositando un beso gentil en el dorso de su mano, que sigue sujetando la suya propia.

La vuelve a mirar y, por un momento, casi se pierde en la expresión de su rostro, la calidez de sus ojos y en su propio shock porque una mujer como ella pudiera serle tan leal a un hombre como él.

Como si puediera ver a través de sus penamientos, ella dijo:

-Jamás podría amar a nadie como te quiero a ti.

-Jamás he querido a nadie como lo hago contigo.

Le sonríe, aun más ampliamente, y un delicado sonrojo aparece en su cara antes de preguntarle:

-Así que... si no ibas a cortar conmigo, ¿a qué ha venido todo esto?

-Ah, solo tenía una pregunta, una proposición que quería hacerte, para que lo consideraras.

Volviendo a su modo de trabajo, preguntó:

-¿Tiene que ver con nuestro plan de operaciones encubiertas en el asunto de la India? Porque...

-No, no, nada parecido.

-Entonces, ¿qué...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, la interrumpió.

-Durante lo que llevamos de noviazgo, he conocido una felicidad que jamás creí posible. He experimentado deseos y necesidades que nunca antes consideré. Me has hecho más feliz y más humano de lo que nunca esperé. Y jamás hubiera creído que esto era lo que quería para mí; incluso ahora, no puedo imaginarme un futuro si no estás tú en él -Mycroft se detiene, inspira profundamente y dice-. Y por eso, quería preguntarte si...

Se detiene otra vez, suelta sus manos unidas y busca en el bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar de él una cajita, abrirla y preguntarle:

-Anthea, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca y la mira y ve que su expresión se ha congelado de la sorpresa, siente de golpe el impacto de la ansiedad, preguntándose si ha sido una mala decisión, si tal vez ha ido demasiado lejos...

Pero entonces su rostro se ilumina con la más radiante de las sonrisas -tan brillante que eclipsa a joya centelleante del anillo que sigue sosteniendo en su mano derecha- y las lágrimas le brotan de los ojos.

Incapaz de encontrar las palabras, asiente simplemente –una, dos, tres veces- y le tiende la mano; él desliza el anillo por su dedo y entonces ella le echa los brazos al cuello y él la abraza.

Apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, puede sentir la calidez de su aliento en su cuello mientras susurra:

-Por supuesto que sí.

Y al oír esas palabras, se promete a sí mismo que, pase lo que pase, jamás la dejará ir.

OoOoO

**N/T:** este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque, a pesar de que me ha llevado un poquito más traducirlo (que s eme han juntado muchas cosas),** arts and letters** me lo ha dedicado con todo su cariño y con ese detalle me ha arañado el alma.

Thank you, very VERY much again. Espero que os haya gustado tantísimo como a mí.


End file.
